Heads of Beef
Heads of Beef is the eleventh episode of Season One, which aired on March 16, 2000 preceding Klub Katz. Synopsis Muriel is ill and consequently unable to make dinner. To satisfy their hunger, Courage and Eustace set out to find a restaurant and Eustace settles on a burger joint, where Courage suspects the owners are hiding something... Plot Muriel is sick and unable to make dinner for Eustace and Courage. Eustace decides to go out for a bite to eat after asking Muriel for dinner and getting no response. Muriel asks Eustace to go to the bakery on his way and get her scones, then asks Courage to join him so he won't forget. On the way there Eustace discovers a restaurant that serves burgers for a cheap price (called "Burgers, Really Cheap!"). Upon entering Courage and Eustace see a lone gentleman eating a burger whereupon the owner, Jean Bon appears to greet the duo. The lone gentleman asks to go to the bathroom and Jean Bon directs him to a door. Courage gets suspicious when he sees that the gentleman doesn't return after using the restroom and Jean Bon grabs the belongings of the gentleman from the counter. Courage grows even more paranoid when he sees the face of the gentleman molded onto his own burger. When Courage attempts to warn Eustace, Eustace merely rebuts his warnings. Courage then heads into the door where the gentleman entered in order to investigate. Further adding to Courage's paranoia he overhears the conversation of Jean Bon and his wife where they discuss Courage and Eustace. Upon hearing this conversation Courage runs away and attempts to warn Eustace again who rebuffs his efforts. Jean Bon then appears attempting to talk to Courage, which causes Courage to run and fall into the basement which was behind the door. Courage sees the shadow of Jean Bon's wife eat what appears to be the head of the lone gentleman, which causes Courage to finally try and escape from the restaurant. After knocking out Jean Bon, Courage runs and tries one final time to beg Eustace to take him home. After failing Courage then escapes the building all the while being chased by the Jean Bon's Wife. At home Courage is sitting next to Muriel frightened who tells him not to worry about Eustace. At the restaurant a shadow of Eustace's head is cast onto the wall. It is then revealed that the lone gentleman is alive and well, is the curator of a gallery of culinary wonders, and that the head of Eustace is merely a bust of Eustace made of hamburger meat. Eustace is shown healthy as well, and that the whole ordeal was merely a product of Courage's paranoia. Though Jean Bon's wife says she still wants to "sink her teeth into that cute little dog." Courage's scream is then heard. Trivia *This episode shares its music with "Mission to the Sun." Characters *Courage *Eustace *Muriel *Jean Bon (debut) *Jean Bon's Wife Quotes Courage: "Something smells fishy, or my name is Stinky Looloo... and thank goodness it's not!" Jean Bon: "It's my wife's special—a HEAD of beef! Ha ha ha!" Gallery 111a Heads of Beef writerstoryboard.png 111a Heads of Beef director.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2000 Category:Season 1a